


Supercorp in Color

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Lena can't lose Kara, Lena loves Kara, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, SuperCorp, Tears, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena had learned to live in her world of black, white and grey and she was content to do so because it meant no distractions of love but when a blonde reporter stumbles into her life she doesn't want to even think about being forced back into the colorless world.





	1. Supercorp in Color

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came from the popular Soulmate AU where people can't see in color until they meet their soulmate, and the added portion of 'what if one day as person A is going about their day suddenly all the colors vanish from their sight'. I'm not really sure the origin of this AU idea but if someone knows please let me know! 
> 
> Apart from that rambling thank you and enjoy!!

Going through life colorblind is a struggle because everything is black, white and grey like an old tv screen. But you learn to get along with it, you're taught from a young age by parents and people who have found their soulmates how to tell the differences between the shades but it leaves with an ache to see the beautiful colors the world holds.

Lena Luthor had learned very young how to handle the shades of grey that made up her world and not let it slow her down at all lest she fall even farther into her brother's shadow. She'd made herself feel safe in a colorless world and she had no plans for that to change because love, even souls bindingly deep love, was a destruction that could be used against her by her mother. So when a clumsy, stuttering little reporter stumbles into her office and colors rush to chase away the grey Lena is surprised, shocked, a little scared, and more than a little in love with the gorgeous blonde from the first three words to leave her pretty pink lips.

“I-I'm Kara Danvers.”

Now nearly two years later Lena can't imagine life without the still beautiful colors and her amazing superhero girlfriend. She never wants to think about ever going back to only seeing black, white and grey. But sometimes the universe has other plans especially when you carry the last name Luthor on your back like a target with a giant bullseye.


	2. Fear

The day had started like any other in the Luthor-Danvers apartment. Lena woke first to the sight of the rising sun illuminating Kara's blonde hair into a golden halo spread across the pillows. After a minute of just watching she slid out of bed and set about her morning routine. At 7:30 she goes back to the bedroom and wake Kara with a kiss and promise of breakfast. At 7:35 Kara is dressed and eating her second helping of pancakes and bacon while Lena reads emails and sips her coffee.

At 7:45 they are leaving the apartment and riding down the elevator hand in hand making plans for a lunch date and tossing ideas for dinner. By 8:00 on the dot Kara is kissing Lena till her knees are weak before flying off to CatCo. leaving Lena to smile like a fool and get in the back of her company car and give the driver the okay to drive to L-Corp. From 8:05 to 11:30 Lena is in and out of meetings, nursing a minor migraine, and signing so many papers her hand cramps up a bit.

But it's all worth it when at 12:00 on the nose Kara walks in with three bags from their favorite sandwich shop. Lena gives Jess an extended lunch so she and Kara can eat and talk without being bothered by reminders of meetings. They talk about their days so far, Lena loves how passionate Kara is about the article she is writing and can't help but smile at how the blonde pouts when she explains how Snapper says she doesn't have a solid enough source for the piece, so like any loving girlfriend that just so happens to be a partner in the know about clean energy plants project Lena offers to be a source. Kara is so happy she kisses Lena at least six times until she's wearing more of the CEO’s red lipstick than Lena is making them both laugh.

Lunch is cut short when Kara, or rather Supergirl, gets a call about an alien destroying downtown. Lena smiled understandingly before kissing the sorry pout from Kara's lips and shooing her off to save the city once again. Lena returns to her work but the plasma screen across the room is quietly playing the news in the background so she can keep one eye on Kara is doing. At 2:00 Lena has given up her paperwork in favor of watching the news broadcast as Kara continues the half hour long fight with the alien but as she leaves the room for her last meeting it appears Supergirl has regained the upper hand.

The meeting is long and boring and Lena finds herself unable to focus on the proposition in front of her. She closes her eyes for a moment just to try and stop the headache she can feel returning but as soon as they are shut a feeling like a vise around her chest tells her to open them. When she is greeted by a colorless world of black, white, and grey the scream of ‘NO!!’ That leaves her lips is unstoppable. All eyes are on her filled with confusion but all she can focus on is running from the room, tears stinging her eyes as she jabs the elevator button too hard in an effort to mask it faster.

Her phone is already at her ear as she gets in the back of the company car telling the driver to hurry to the address of the DEO headquarters knowing that's where Kara is most likely to be taken. Finally after what feels like a century, but is really only seconds, the line picks up.

“Lena-”

Lena doesn't give Alex a chance to finish her sentence as her panic bubbles over.

“Alex what happened to her?! Is she okay?! I'm pulling up outside so you better have an explanation akin to sudden color blindness!”

She didn't give Alex a chance to answer before she ended the call and exited the car to run into the HQ building. She completely ignored the security that tried to stop her and ran straight for the med bay only stopping when Alex grabs her around the middle like a mother does a toddler heading for the street, it would have knocked the wind from her if she weren't already panting. Alex quickly told security it was clear before looking at Lena.

“Lena listen to me. She's-”


End file.
